A number of currently available audio control panels (ACPs) for aircraft are created to align with a specific radio configuration of the aircraft in which said ACPs will be implemented. Because of the numerous radio configurations that customers select, this drove the need for management of multiple audio control panel configurations due to requirements that there be no dead buttons on the flight deck. Given the variety of radio configuration options being offered on today's airplanes, the number of possible audio control panel configurations which may need to be managed may become very large (ex.—25-30 possible audio control panel configurations), which presents a logistical problem.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an audio control panel (ACP) solution which obviates the logistical problems associated with currently available ACP implementations.